


Lazy Mornings

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally no plot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would argue Sherlock's relationship with John made him soft. But, maybe that's what love does to a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the unacceptably long hiatus, there was a lot of stuff I had to deal with, my mental health wasn't doing too well, as you could probably have seen by the last fic I wrote, BUT, I am doing a LOT better now, and I'm even doing NaNoWriMo this year! So, shit's getting better, and this little fic is just a (very) short little warm up to get me back into the swing of things. It's very short, but, it's nothing but pure, shameless fluff, and I hope you guys like it! So, thank you all for being so understanding. I PROMISE I haven't abandoned you. 
> 
> Also! If anyone would like to follow me on tumblr, my url is dread-pirate-watson (I combined my two greatest loves, Princess Bride and Johnlock). 
> 
> So, without further ado, ENJOY SOME FLUFF! 
> 
> -Stevie

Morning was always Sherlock's favorite time of the day.

They never were before, whether it was because of the drugs, of it was because of his insomnia during cases, but, now, they were. Now, mornings were his favorite. Early, early mornings, just as the sun broke through the dusty grey of the sky and spilled down onto the bedsheets through his window... That was when he felt most alive.

They were his favorite because he got to spend them with John.

He always woke after his doctor. He'd lie in bed, pretend to sleep, and wait peacefully while John ran his fingers through his thick curls and across his cheekbones, and whisper _I love you_ and _God, I love you_ to him while Sherlock tried not to smile. It was his favorite time of the day, because it was the time when he was wholeheartedly and completely John Watson's. For a few minutes, he didn't have to be clever to impress the masses, he didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes, the world's only Consulting Detective, he didn't have to be anything special for himself, because all that mattered was that John Watson loved him. He could just be Sherlock.

He was never good at romance. In fact, he was horrible at it. In the beginning of their relationship, he was nervous and unsure, and _God,_ the first time they were ever intimate, he spent more time analyzing and trying to think than he did actually focusing on what was happening. John, bless his heart, was understanding. It got a lot better over time, but, without even questioning it, John was still the romantic. He always just thought it was him not understanding what love was, and it plagued him.

But, it's mornings like this when he always realized he's wrong.

Because Sherlock knew what he felt in the early hours of the morning while John held him and pressed soft kisses to his face, or the jealousy he felt when the pretty officers from the Yard flirted with him, and he thought he could possibly be second best to someone else. Even if that wasn't love either, he didn't care anymore. Some would argue Sherlock's relationship with John made him soft. But, maybe that's what love does to a person.

In the morning, they would get up, shower, have breakfast, then John would type up their case from last night while Sherlock finished that experiment with the ammonia _(note to self; take the thumbs out of the fridge before dinner)._ John would watch him and tease him about what he was doing, and Sherlock was wait until he wasn't looking to throw a pen, or a piece of paper, or whatever non-toxic and non-disgusting he happened to have in his hands at the time. Maybe they'd get another case. Maybe not. Either way, it didn't matter. From the smells coming from downstairs, Mrs. Hudson was cooking, so, that's what they would have for dinner. Then, the rest of the night, John had officially gotten him into Doctor Who, so that's what they would watch for the night. _(Note to self; try not to cry during Doomsday, because you already figured out what happens)._

It was going to be a lazy day.

Lazy days used to be the death of him, but, not anymore. Now, he had John Watson. John Watson, his conductor of light, his best friend, and the love of his life. He could never he bored.

So, he lie in bed, and opened his eyes just as John brushed at his cheek. He smiled and uttered a soft good morning, which was returned with a gentle kiss. John wrapped his arms around the detective's slender shoulders, and pulled him close to him, tucking Sherlock's curls under his chin.Sherlock laughed quietly, and nuzzled his nose into the side of John's neck. It was still early, so they mutually decided to go back to sleep for a while longer. There was no rush.

Sherlock sighed after a while and very gently pushed away, just so that he could look John in the eye. They shared a loving smile, one that touched their eyes, and filled both of their once aching hearts with warmth. A smile that read _I never believed I could be this happy._


End file.
